Ivypool's heart: Starlingpaw(wing) vs. Hawkfrost
Prologue Starlingpaw watched as Ivypaw padded after Blackstar. Will she Think of me? '' He thought wistfully. He shook the thought away. She tresspased and she's from ''Thunderclan. But, the young she-cat never left his mind. As the sun set, Starlingpaw dreamed of the two of them running away from the clans and to the Tribe of Rushing Water. The following night as Hawkfrost watched Ivypaw and Mapleshade, his heart skipped a beat when she looked in his direction. "So, Ivypaw has caught your eye, huh?" Hawkfrost swung around to see his father standing behind him. "well?" Tigerstar demanded. Hawkfrost nodded shamefully. Tigerstar sighed. "Son. You should know by now that a mate will not do any good. Get rid of that feeling, or I will get rid of her." he turned and stalked off. Chapter 1 "Ivypaw." Blackstar's mew made her uneasy as she sat down in the Shadowclan leader's den. "I heard you gave Starlingpaw a bundle of catmint." She nodded. "why?" he pressed. "I know that your medicine cat was ill, and I couldn't bear to stand by and let him die. Besides, he's close friends with Jayfeather." she confessed. His gaze softened. "Before you go, how do you like Starlingpaw." he questioned, stopping Ivypaw in her tracks. What could she say? It's against the warrior code to fall for a cat outside of your clan. The large tom laughed. "If you have him in your heart, you are welcome to stay here, and visit anytime you'd like." he purred with amusement. She brightened. I'll be able to see Starlingpaw everyday! "Thank you, Blackstar." she dipped her head and padded past the nursery. Dewkit, Mistkit, and Sparrowkit blocked her way. "will you play with us? Kinkfur and the others are all sleeping." Dewkit mewed, trying to climb onto her back. She crouches down so that the kits can climb on for a badger ride. "Alright, hang on tight! You just picked a furious badger!" she started running around camp, bucking and rearing. The kits squealed with delight. By sunset, Kinkfur's kits had worn Ivypaw out. she crouched to let the kits go into the nursery and headed to the apprentices den. "you look like you're about to faint." her heart leaped at Starlingpaw's kind and gentle voice. "I had badger patrol." she said, breatheless. She flopped down and started grooming her fur. He chuckled and and licked her fur flat. "So, what did Blackstar want?" he asked, conjuring a conversation. "Well, someone told him that I gave you catmint. He also said that I was allowed to visit Shadowclan anytime." he looked her eyes, making her heart beat faster and louder. "Blackstar! We agree to meet your demands! We have the catmint, but give us Ivypaw first!" Starlingpaw touched noses with the Thunderclan She-cat. "Meet you at moonhigh." she whispered. She padded out of the den and followed her clanmates, looking behind her to see the young Shadowclan apprentice watching her. Chapter 2 Ivypaw padded through Dark Forest. "Hello, beautiful." she turned with claws unsheathed, only to find Starlingpaw here too. "You scared me! I thought for sure that you were Brokenstar." she purred, licking his ear. "I told you I would meet you at moonhigh." he pointed out. "Instead of chatting like starlings, why don't you go train, Ivypaw? I need to speak with our new recruit." Hawkfrost padded out of the shadows. Once Ivypaw was out of sight, Hawkfrost turned on Starlingpaw. "Listen, Starlingpaw. Ivypaw is mine, got it?" he snarled. Starlingpaw couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That's not your decision! I love Ivypaw, and she loves me back. We will always be together, and you can't stop us!" Starlingpaw yowled. Hawkfrost attacked the apprentice. He fought hard, but Starlingpaw was no match for the Dark Forest Riverclan warrior. "What are you doing to Starlingpaw, Hawkfrost?!" Ivypaw! He thought happily as she pulled the warrior off him. "what are you doing!?" she said again. Hawkfrost flinched at the anger that blazed in her dark blue eyes. "I was seeing how good he was at surprise attacks." he meowed. Her gaze softened. She cares for him, too. This means war, Hawkfrost. ''Starlingpaw thought. Chapter3 The following day, Kinkfur's kits ran up to him. "Can Ivypaw play today?" Mistkit pleaded. Starlingpaw shook his head. "She left yesterday." He told the kits sadly. But, as they turned to leave, a gentle, familiar voice caught the clan's attention. "Who's ready for a badger ride?!" the whole clan turned to the entrance to see Ivypaw standing there breathless. "Ivypaw! Ivypaw!" the kits ran excitedly around the she-cat. she laughed, crouching down so the kits could clamber on her back. "What are you doing back here?" Kinkfur asked looking at her kits as the pushed each other out of the way to stand in the middle of her back, where it is the most challenging to stay on. "Blackstar said I could visit anytime, and I thought you could use a little break from these little rascals." she replied, and Starlingpaw felt like she was going to lull him to sleep with her beautiful melodic voice. it soon dawned to him that her heart was split in two. She loved him, but she also loved Hawkfrost. She had to choose one of them, because neither of them would allow her to have the other as a second mate. "Can I talk to you.. alone?" Starlingpaw asked Ivypaw. The pair went near the lake when he turned on her. "You have to choose!" he snarled. she looked taken aback. "What in starclan are you talking about?" she said. "I mean you have to choose between me or Hawkfrost!" he shouted. "I know you have feelings for him! You can't love the both of us!" her gaze hardened with bitterness and anger, making Starlingpaw realize what and how he said. "I didn't mean-" he started, but her gaze stopped him. "No, you did mean it! she yowled. "I see now. I should've known. You only loved me for my looks." and with that, she disappeared into the undergrowth, in the direction of Thunderclan. Chapter 4 As Hawkfrost walked through the Dark Forest, a sobbing Ivypaw ran straight into him. "Whoa, are you okay, Ivypaw?" he asked as she snuggled deep into his fur. "No, I'm not okay! I thought Starlingpaw loved me for me, but I was wrong! You will be the only one who truly understands me." her voice was muffled by his fur. He licked her head. "Don't worry, my love. I will always be here for you." he whispered, and the young she-cat relaxed. "Come, Brokenstar will be calling a meeting soon." she followed him to the boulder, side by side, tails twined together. Brokenstar looked in surprise at the two. When he caught onto the idea, he purred. "Hawkfrost? Why don't you teach Ivypaw some more moves? I'll have Birchfall represent Thunderclan." the Riverclan warrior nodded and led Ivypaw to a large, flat boulder. "I love you hawkfrost." the beautiful Thunderclan apprentice purred. "And I love you." he mewed. The following day Ivypaw woke up to Dovepaw looking at her in shock. "How... how are you not hurt?" she stuttered. "I didn't have any training, there was a meeting." she meowed. Her sister nodded and headed to the fresh kill with Ivypaw right behind her. She stiffened as Blackstar, Tigerheart, Ivytail, and Starlingpaw came into camp. "What do you want?" she hissed, but only to Starlingpaw. she greeted the others way nicer that Starlingpaw's greeting. "We would like to speak with you in private, Ivypaw." Blackstar said. She nodded and led them to the Great Sycamore. "I saw that when Starlingpaw came back from your talk, he was alone. What happened?" Tigerheart asked, worry filled his gaze. "Starlingpaw doesn't love me for me." she sighed, her heart breaking at the memory. "I see. But, how did it come up?" Blackstar pressed. He told them that she loved another tom. He told them she loved Hawkfrost. "I was also in love with another tom." she replied. "He forced me to choose. And I chose the other male." Blackstar's eyes blazed with new curiosity. "If you couldn't visit Shadowclan, what would you miss most?" The young she-cat thought for a moment. "Kinkfur's kits." she answered, making the Shadowclan cats' eyes widen with curiosity. "They are just a bundle of energy. The kits in Thunderclan are too small for me to play with." Ivytail looked like she was about to say something, when a little something ran out of the ferns. "Iypaw! Ivypaw!" Dewkit scrambled out of the brambles and ran into the apprentice's leg. "What are you doing outside of camp?" She asked once the she-kit settled down. "I was really bored and followed Blackstar when he said that they were going to speak with you, and I got excited! My litter-mates and I really miss you." she snuggled into the Thunderclan cat. Ivypaw licked her head. "I miss you three as well." She purred, and the Shadowclan warriors softened at the sight. "You'll still be able to come, right?" Dewkit pleaded, looking at Blackstar. He nodded and she squealed with delight and ran home to tell her litter-mates. That night, Starlingpaw came up to her. "hello, my mate." he purred. I stiffened. "I am ''not your mate." I snapped, knowing Hawkfrost was watching. "then why are you spying on the Dark Forest for Thunderclan?" he pressed, sensing Hawkfrost's presence as well. "I am not. I am spying on Thunderclan for the Dark Forest. Not the other way around, Starlingpaw." She snarled. He yowled and tackled her, Knowing Hawkfrost had left. "Alright, Ivypaw. Be my mate, or I will end you." he hissed. I claw a Blood-leaf tree, calling Hawkfrost. "Never. I have had more training than you." I say. I try to push him off, but it's useless, for Starlingpaw was too strong for him, and he wouldn't fall for playing dead. "get off of my mate, Starlingpaw." a voice growled. Starlingpaw was heaved off of Ivypaw. "She is my mate." Starlingpaw said. "I am not! MORE COMING SOON!